Justins Liebeskummer oder: Überraschung im See
by schafchen
Summary: An einem sonnigem Nachmittag im Spätsommer erfährt Justin etwas, was ihn verletzt. Um sich abzulenken, geht er im See schwimmen. Mit den dortigen Bewohnern erlebt er eine Überraschung der besonderen Art.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Justins Liebeskummer oder: Überraschung im See

_Diese Geschichte wird kurz, 2 Kapitel wahrscheinlich. Ich mag Justin, aber leider gibt es nur wenige Fanfictions mit ihm. Na ja, hier ist eine!_

Es war ein sonniger Samstagnachmittag im Spätsommer. Viele Schüler von Hogwarts saßen am See um die Sonne zu genießen, solange sie noch da war. Bald würde es Herbst werden.

Auch eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs hatte es sich auf einer Decke gemütlich gemacht.

Gerade zog sich Justin sein T-Shirt aus. Auf die fragenden Gesichter der anderen antwortete er:

„Ich will noch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen abbekommen."

Tatsächlich wartete er darauf, dass seine beste Freundin Hannah auch heraus kam und sich zu ihnen setzte. Er mochte sie seit einiger Zeit mehr als nur als Freundin. Es war ihm vor einigen Wochen aufgefallen, dass Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flogen, wenn sie in der Nähe war.

Gemütlich legte er sich auf die Decke.

‚Ob ich eine Chance bei Hannah habe?'

Sie waren seit der ersten Klasse beste Freunde, also bereits seit etwa 5 Jahren.

In dieser Zeit waren sie von Kindern zu jungen Erwachsenen heran gereift. Wenn Justin morgens in den Spiegel sah, sah er dort keinen Jungen mehr.

Seine Haare waren etwas länger, wie es seit einiger Zeit der Mode entsprach. Sie waren ein helles Braun, manchmal färbte er einige Spitzen blond. Justin war auch mit seinem Gesicht zufrieden: blau-graue Augen, einige, wenige Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Sein Lächeln war süß, das hatten ihm schon genug Mädchen gesagt.

Auch seine Statur war gut: mittelgroß. Er trieb nicht übermäßig Sport, aber dass er manchmal mit Dean Fußball spielte, war zu sehen.

Kurzum: es gab sicher einige Mädchen, die gerne mit ihm ausgegangen wären.

Er jedoch hatte seit einiger Zeit nur Augen für Hannah. Die Hufflepuff hatte sich äußerst vorteilhaft entwickelt. Justin hoffte, ihr würde sein freier Oberkörper gefallen – standen Mädchen nicht auf so etwas?

Hm, wo blieb Hannah denn? Er wartete jetzt sicher schon eine Viertelstunde.

„Susan?", fragte er Hannah's Freundin, welche sich vor wenigen Minuten zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, „Weißt du, wo Hannah ist?"

„Hannah?", fragte Susan träge. Die Hitze machte faul. Aber jetzt blickte sie auf und sah Justin an: „Ich glaube… wollte sie sich nicht mit Terry treffen? Ja, ich denke schon."

„Terry?", fragte Justin dümmlich.

„Na, der Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. Du weißt schon. Der, der so wahnsinnig gut aussieht. Sie haben sich schon einige Male getroffen. Hannah findet ihn süß.", erzählte Susan. Sobald es Tratsch und Klatsch zu berichten kam, war ihre Müdigkeit verflogen.

Justin starrte sie an. Konnte das sein, was Susan da erzählte? Sicher, sie war eine Tratschtante. Aber auch eine von Hannahs besten Freundinnen.

‚Warum hat Hannah mir nichts von Terry erzählt?'

Wobei… sie hatte einiges erwähnt. Zum Beispiel, dass sie seit diesem Schuljahr in einem Kurs in „Alte Runen" waren. Und er ihr half, wenn sie eine Übersetzung nicht wusste. Sie machten sicher auch teilweise ihr Hausaufgaben zusammen. War Hannah deshalb seit 2 Wochen abends häufig unauffindbar?

Etwas in Justins Innerstem zerbrach. Hannah hatte einen Freund. Vielleicht noch nicht, aber bald.

Verdammt. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen zu füllen begannen. Um den anderen nichts zu zeigen, drehte er sich schnell weg. Er musste jetzt allein sein.

„Ich geh schwimmen.", sagte der Hufflepuff, während er seine Hose auszog. Die anderen nickten. Zum Glück hatte keiner Lust, mit in das, trotz des Spätsommers kalte, Wasser des Sees zu kommen.

Er ging zum See. Vorsichtig watete er einige Schritte hinein. Brr, das war kalt. Da half nur eines: schnell rein, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

So schnell wie möglich ging er einige Schritte, bis er hüfthoch im Wasser stand. Dann hielt er die Luft an und sprang vorwärts.

Puh, wenn man erst einmal im Wasser war, war es recht angenehm. Er schwamm einige Züge und entschied dann, dass er weiter hinaus auf den See konnte.

Justin war ein sehr guter Schwimmer. Bereits als Kind hatte er die Badewochenenden mit seinen Eltern mehr als alles andere geliebt. Im Wasser fühlte er sich wohl, es war, als ob die Wellen alle seine Probleme mit sich davon trugen und nur ihn, im Einklang mit seinem Körper, zurück ließen.

Ähnlich war es auch heute. Aber der Schmerz war zu groß. Ständig hämmerte es in seinem Kopf: „Hannah und Terry. Hannah und Terry."

Bald war er weit vom Ufer entfernt. Hier draußen hatte er Ruhe – und das Wichtigste: niemand würde es sehen, wenn er weinte. Nicht, dass er es vorhätte. Aber wenn es passieren sollte…

Justin, der lange grübelte, merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Bald wurde es dämmrig. Ihm fiel auf, dass er zurück zum Ufer sollte. Seine Zähne klapperten schon leise, da er fror.

Der Weg bis zum Ufer war weit und er war müde.

„Scheiße."

Er fluchte, als ihm auffiel, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.

Die Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Verdammt, was war heute nur für ein beschissener Tag.

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte seine Wange entlang. Sie tropfte von seinem Gesicht und ins Wasser.

In diesem Moment hörte der Hufflepuff unter sich ein lautes, grollendes Geräusch. Erschrocken sah er unter sich. Da, aus der Tiefe, aus der Schwärze, kam etwas näher. Es war groß.

Er konnte nicht weg schwimmen, er war viel zu erschöpft.

Plötzlich zerrte etwas an seinem Bein. Obwohl er versuchte, sich zu wehren, ging es nicht. Der Hufflepuff wurde unter Wasser gezogen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Justins Liebeskummer oder: Überraschung im See

Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Immer weiter wurde er herunter gezogen. Was war das? Was war da an seinem Bein?

Justin versuchte, sich mit den Armen gegen das Wasser zu stemmen, weiter nach oben zu kommen, aber der Zwang von unten war zu stark.

‚Na na, mach mal nen Ruhijen, kaine Banik!'

WAS war das denn? Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf?

‚Nich ‚was', sondern WER. Auch wenn isch nur nen Krakn bin, musst du dich nich so gefühllos verhaltn.'

Er musste fantasieren. Luftentzug. Für alles gab es eine logische Erklärung.

‚Luftentzuch? Stimmt ja, du brauchst sowas!'

Plötzlich spürte Justin, wie ihm etwas seltsames, ballonartiges in sein Gesicht drückte. Und dann… durchbrach sein Kopf den Ballon.

‚Atme ruhich! Das is Luft!'

Der Hufflepuff war nun kurz vor der Ohnmacht. Er versuchte einzuatmen – und Luft strömte in seine Lungen.

‚Toll, odr? Maine Form des Kobfblasenzaubers.'

Plötzlich wurde es um Justin herum hell. Nach der Dunkelheit zwinkerte er erst einmal mit den Augen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Eine Lampe schien ihn direkt ins Gesicht zu leuchten.

Als sich seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah er es: vor ihm war der Kraken des Sees. Zwar war alles durch die Luftblase, die seinen Kopf umgab, verzerrt, aber dennoch war es erkennbar. Sie hatte 2 große, ja, Fühler am Kopf, von deren Spitzen das Licht zu kommen schien. Außerdem war es einer ihrer Tentakel der ihn festhielt, wie er bemerkte, als er an sich hinunter sah. Die Krake hatte immer noch sein Bein umklammert.

Wie im schwachen Licht erkennbar war, hatte der Meeresbewohner eine blassrosa Färbung.

‚Jefällts dir? Ich find die Farbe hübsch.'

Was? Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass die Krake anscheinend seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

‚Ja, ich beherrsch die Legilimendig. Toll, odr?'

Wieso konnte sie überhaupt die menschliche Sprache?

‚Och, das hab isch aus Langewaile gelernt. Wenn man den janzen Tag so rumhängt, braucht man was, um sich zu beschäftign.'

Justin war total geschockt.

‚Mach den Mund zu, das sie schaise aus.'

Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch nicht mehr reichtzeitig genug geatmet. Er war nicht mehr im See, sondern in der Hölle.

‚Nee, Süser, du bist im See.'

In der Hölle mit einem schwulen Kraken.

‚Hey, das nehm ich persönlich!'

Justin gab es auf. Wahrscheinlich war er wirklich im See. Bloß, warum?

‚Weil ich dich runterjezochen hab!'

Warum hast du das?

‚Ich wollt mal wiedr Gesellschaft. Und du schwammst da so rum… knagigger Bauch, übrijens!'

Hast du denn sonst keine Unterhaltung?

‚Nee, nich mehr. Hach, hier im See ists so einsam… aber Süser, du schaust auch nich glücklich, odr irr ich mich?'

Stimmt ja. Durch die unerwartete Gesellschaft hatte er kurz vergessen, weshalb er schwimmen gegangen war… um sich abzulenken, von Hannah.

‚Hannah? Nen Mädchn?'

Ja… das süßeste, netteste, freundlichste Mädchen.

‚Na na, jetzt werd nich sentimental! Waist du, mit den Fraun hat man nichs als Ärjer!'

Hatte der Kraken etwa auch Probleme mit Fraun, äh, Frauen? Allmählich schien Justin alles möglich.

‚Ja waist du, es hat doch nen Grund, warum ich hier im See wohn! Ach, damals nach…'

Justin hörte ein seltsames Geräusch, das verdächtig wie ein Schluchzen klang. Hey, du wirst doch nicht auch sentimental werden?

‚Nee…'

Vorsichtig fasste Justin mit einer Hand vor, und begann den Kopf des Kraken etwas zu streicheln. Alles wird gut...

‚Ja, das musst du dir auch immr sagen. Ohne Fraun kanns schönr sein… waist du, du kannst da noch ne Menge Erfahrungn machen.'

Wieder dieses seltsame Geräusch.

‚Nett, dass du da bist, voll freundlich von dir.'

Äh, ja, gerne… aber irgendwie wäre er jetzt gerne wieder in Hogwarts. A… Allmählich wurde es kalt.

‚Sach das doch gleich, mensch, Junge! Ich will doch nich, dass du krank wirst!'

Sofort ließ einer der Tentakel an seinem Bein los. Konnte er jetzt einfach wegschwimmen?

‚Ja, schwimm ruhich. War voll nett, dass du da warst! Komm ma wiedr!'

Tschüssi, äh, bis dann!

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schamm Justin nach oben. Das würde ihm doch nie jemand glauben… oder, vielleicht doch? Er sollte Hagrid mal bei dem Kraken vorbei schicken.

Da er zwischendurch ruhig gewesen war, hatte er Kraft tanken können, so dass er nun zurück zum Ufer schwimmen konnte. Schon von weitem sah er 2 Gestalten.

Schließlich, nass und erschöpft ging er aus dem See heraus. Sofort kamen Hannah und eine ihrer Freundinnen, eine Hufflepuff namens Rosie, welche ein Jahr jünger war als sie beide, auf ihn zu.

Ihm wurde eine warme Decke um den Körper gelegt. Es war die Picknickdecke.

„Mensch, wo warst du nur so lange? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", sagte Hannah. Rosie nickte dazu bekräftigend.

„Im… im See."

Jetzt klapperten Justins Zähne. Verdammt, war das kalt!

„Hier, willst etwas Heißes zu trinken?", fragte Rosie sanft. Sie reicht ihm Tee aus einer Muggelthermoskanne. „Ich dachte, wenn du heraus kommst, wird dir kalt sein."

„Da… danke."

Der heiße Tee tat ihm gut. Wenigstens etwas wärmer fühlte er sich jetzt.

„Wir sollten zurück zum Schloss gehen.", erklärte Hannah.

Also gingen die 3 los.

Verstohlen betrachtete der Hufflepuff dabei Rosie von der Seite. Sie hatte längeres, leicht gewelltes, hellbraunes Haar, blau-graue Augen und ein freundliches Gesicht. Hannah hatte oft von ihr berichtet, dass sie schüchtern sei, aber wenn man sie mal kannte, sei sie sehr nett.

Auf einmal drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm. Rosie lächelte sanft, sah aber sofort wieder geradeaus. Es konnte in der Dunkelheit auch eine Täuschung sein, aber ihm fiel auf, dass sie etwas rot wurde.

Im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, verabschiedete er sich von den beiden, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen und sich bald ins Bett zu legen.

„Gute Nacht, schlaf gut!", meinte Hannah.

„Gute Nacht. Und pass auf, wenn du das nächste Mal in den See gehst, nicht, dass wir uns wieder Sorgen machen müssen.", sagte Rosie sanft. Wieder drehte sie sich leicht weg und sah anscheinend lieber auf den Boden, als auf ihn.

„Ich pass auf.", erklärte Justin lächelnd. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Mit diesen Worten ging er in den Schlafsaal.

Vielleicht war heute doch nicht alles schlecht gewesen.

Vielleicht gab es doch noch Andere außer Hannah.

Vielleicht konnte er sich neu verlieben.

Vielleicht.

Aber war eine Beziehung zwischen einem Menschen und einem Kraken überhaupt möglich?

Konnte zwischen diesen beiden eine freundschaftliche Beziehung bestehen? Sicher, alles war möglich. Justin würde den Kraken noch häufiger besuchen gehen, oder besser: besuchen schwimmen. Es war sicher nicht falsch, auch mal die Ansichten anderer Wesen auf das Leben zu hören.

Er würde wieder hin schwimmen. Eventuell in der Hoffnung, dass Rosie wieder am Ufer wartete… mit einem letzten Gedanken an Rosie schlief er lächelnd ein.

_Anmerkungen: MUHAHA, wer von euch dachte, ich schieb Justin wirklich dem Kraken zu? Immer raus mit der Sprache! Ansonsten: REVIEWS sind erwünscht! ;-) _

_Ich hoffe, ich hab euch mit diesem Käse nicht allzu sehr verwirrt. Bitte schreibt einfach, wie es euch gefallen hat! liebschau_


End file.
